Le passé ancré dans le présent
by UchiwaPower
Summary: Sasuke a maintenant 15 ans et ne peut oublier ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir là....


**One short Sasu/Izu :**

Cette histoire se passe une nuit alors qu'un massacre de clan était en train de se produire. Une petite fille solitaire se trouvait devant un petit étang à observer les carpes qui se trouvaient dedans. Un petit garçon rentrait quand à lui dans le domaine de son clan après une journée d'entrainement. En effet, celui-ci faisait parti du clan de ninja le plus puissant de tout le village de Konoha…Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il fut horrifié de ce qu'il vit…Son clan avait été décimé. Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de crier. Non loin de là, la petite fille avait entendu le garçonnet et était montée sur le toit de sa maison à fin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Uchiwa courir dans tous les sens et constaté que le clan tout entier avait été assassiné. Puis le jeune garçon se figea à la vue d'un ninja de niveau supérieur qui n'était autre que son frère ainé…La petite fille ne réfléchit pas et se précipita pour protéger le jeune Uchiwa lorsqu'elle vit que le frère de celui-ci allait essayer de le tuer. Malheureusement la différence de niveau était frappante et la fillette fut blessée au bras par un Kunai…Le ninja voulait en finir avec cette « gène » le plus vite possible mais son jeune frère réalisa la situation et le supplia de les épargner et c'est ce que fit le ninja avant de dire à son frère de se battre pour le retrouver et se venger puis il disparut sous les yeux du jeune Uchiwa paniqué mais qui se reprit lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fillette qui l'avait aidé s'était évanouie…C'en était trop, le jeune garçon se sentit partir et il s'évanoui à coté de la petite fille. Le lendemain, il se réveilla à l'hôpital et on lui dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Sasuke voulut alors savoir où se trouvait la fillette mais on lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de petite fille avec lui comme il le prétendait. Il s'énerva alors et partit à sa recherche mais en vain il décida alors de l'oublier malgré lui et se concentra sur sa vengeance.

Quelques années plus tard, Sasuke n'était plus un petit garçon de 8ans mais un jeune adolescent de 15 ans, Ninja le plus doué de sa catégorie et avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Mais cela l'importait peu la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était sa vengeance mais il aurait bien voulu savoir qui était cette fillette qui lui avait sauvé la vie cette fameuse nuit…Il marchait dans la rue en repensant aux paroles de son frère il y avait de cela 7ans. Il ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait et c'est ainsi qu'il percuta une personne…

??? : Aie oups pardon excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée. s'excusait-elle alors que c'était elle qui était tombée parterre

Sasuke : Hn…Oh mais arrête c'est bon c'est rien. Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever

??? : Oh hein ah dsl je regardais pas devant moi alors voila quoi… lui dit-elle honteuse

Sasuke : Hn bon ben moi j'y vais salut. Puis il partit

??? : Hn bye

Mais lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, les deux ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se connaissaient et ils se retournèrent leur regards se croisèrent et là, ils ont eu la révélation.

Sasuke : …La, la fillette qui m'a aidé…c'était toi ?

??? : Oh tu es le jeune Uchiwa…oui c'était bien moi Izumi Atsuno^^

La jeune fille eu un frisson dans le dos lorsqu'elle sentit le jeune ténébreux la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui.

Izumi : Que ? Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Chut reste comme ça stp ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais te revoir…

Izumi : Hn. La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte

Sasuke : Izumi …je, enfin tu vas trouver ça stupide vu que je ne te connais même pas mais je…je suis amoureux de toi…Le jeune garçon rougit lors de cette déclaration

Izumi : Sasuke….moi ça fait longtemps que je t'observe et que …je t'aime…

Pour toute réponse, le jeune adolescent lui releva le visage délicatement et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer de joie ce qui fit sourire le jeune ténébreux qui lui en était ravi. Nos deux adolescents restèrent ensemble toute la journée puis le soir…

Izumi : Sasuke je suis si contente de t'avoir retrouvé mais je dois repartir à Suna mtn…

Sasuke : Hein quoi mais Izumi…

Izumi : Gia ne Sasuke^^

Izumi s'apprêtait à partir lorsque quelqu'un la retint par le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui.

Izumi : Sasuke ???

Sasuke : Reste stp ne repars pas reste avec moi ça fait 7ans que je n'arrete pas de penser à toi…

Izumi : Hn…d'accord

Sasuke la porta dans ses bras et rentra chez lui il la posa alors sur son lit et se mis au dessus d'elle,la fixant dans les yeux…

Izumi : Sasu…

Sasuke venait de l'embrasser fougueusement, Izumi quand à elle fut surprise et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. _**Larmes que Sasuke s'empressa de lécher pour ensuite descendre au niveau du coup où il s'attarda un long moment étant donné qu'Izumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper de petits gémissements ce qui fit sourire le jeune ténébreux qui continua son rituel encore un moment. Il commença alors à avoir les mains baladeuses et les enfila sous le T-shirt de Izumi, celle-ci fut surprise une nouvelle fois et poussa un petit cri aigu. Sasuke lui retira son pull ainsi que son soutif puis il descendit à son nombril Izumi quand à elle était dans tout ses états, elle se cambrait au contact de la langue de Sasuke sur son corps…Sasuke décida alors d'enlever son T-shirt et laissa Izumi contempler le torse musclé de celui-ci. Izumi ne put s'empêcher de prendre Sasuke contre elle et de l'embrasser dans le coup Sasuke quand à lui était heureux de pouvoir avoir Izumi que pour lui. Les deux adolescents décidèrent donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure et enlevèrent le pantalon de l'autre ainsi que boxer et culotte….Sasuke se remit à embrasser Izumi dans le coup et celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait aller plus loin en se cambrant contre lui. Sasuke la reposa gentiment contre le lit et lui écarta délicatement les jambes avant de la pénétrer très doucement. La jeune kunoishi se mit à gémir de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Le brun continua ses vas et viens tout en accélérant le rythme. La jeune fille et le beau ténébreux étaient en extase lorsque le jeune adolescent donna un ultime coup de rein avant de se laisser tomber à coté de la jeune Atsuno pour ensuite la prendre contre son torse**__. _Les deux jeunes ninja s'endormirent ainsi enlacés. Nos deux jeunes ado restèrent ensemble toute leur vie accomplissant ensemble les missions les plus dangereuses qui soit.

NDA : vla j'espère que ça vous a plus pask c'est mon premier one short alors vla quoi donnez moi votre avis svp^^


End file.
